Division is often slow on modern central processing units (CPUs). Sometimes, division can take more than fifty (50) cycles on a CPU, even when the CPU can perform multiple functions in one (1) or two (2) cycles. In a conventional system, a complicated equation with ten (10) multiplication steps, twenty (20) addition steps, and two (2) division steps will spend the majority of the CPU time performing the division steps. As recognized by the inventor, there should be a system and method that allow for a way to do division that speeds up processing on CPUs by minimizing the number of transistors required for the division.